Fearless Fred
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *N/A |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Everett Clark *Jack Mercer *Sean Allan |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Betty Boop's Trial'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Betty Boop's Big Break'' |} freddi14.PNG freddyfearless.PNG freddi6.PNG freddi1.PNG freddi2.PNG freddi3.PNG freddi4.PNG freddi5.PNG freddi7.PNG freddi8.PNG freddi9.PNG freddi10.PNG freddi11.PNG freddi12.PNG freddi15.PNG Betty Kisses Fred.PNG Fearless.jpg FearlessFred.jpg Fearless Fred.png Freddy.png Fearless Fred is Betty Boop's semi-regular boyfriend who appeared in the earlier cartoon series from 1933-1934. He makes his first appearance in She Wronged Him Right. In Betty Boop's Trial Fred pursues Betty while she accidentally breaks the speed limit. Freddy arrests her and take her to traffic court. Fearless Fred also makes several appearances throughout 1934 in She Wronged Him Right, Betty Boop's Life Guard, There's Something About A Solider and Betty Boop's Prize Show. Fearless Fred made his last appearance in No! No! A Thousand Times No! an old-fashioned melodrama. He was later brought back for a one-shot appearance in the original comic book series and 1985 animated film The Romance of Betty Boop. Fred made his last appearance in the 1990 comic strip Betty Boop's Big Break, in which he appears as a lifeguard. Quotes *Fearless Fred: "Unhand that woman you villain!" (She Wronged Him Right) *Fearless Fred: "I regret I have but one life to give for your kiss Betty!" (There's Something About a Soldier) *Fearless Fred: "Remember in time of need Fearless Fred the sheriff is always at your service!" (Betty Boop's Prize Show) *Fearless Fred: "Are the stars out tonight! I don't know if it's cloudy or bright cause I only have ice for you Betty!" (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Betty Boop: "I could use a chunk Freddy!" (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Fearless Fred: "Your wish is my thrill!" (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Fearless Fred: "I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed delivering it." (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Fearless Fred: "Betty may I take you out to a movie on your day off? Afterwards we can take a refreshing ride on the ferry. I won't keep you out late I have a lawsuit class at midnight." (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Betty Boop: "Look... you're a nice boy Freddy but I'm really looking for a man of culture and wealth!" (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Fearless Fred: "He'll be darn lucky to get you Betty." (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Betty Boop: "Yes he will! I might even make him president after I achieve personal greatness naturally. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to work this evening!" (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Fearless Fred: "Of course... forgive me for detaining you and thank you for taking my ice * Betty slams door in his face." (The Romance of Betty Boop) Character Design The Romance of Betty Boop Fearless Fred appears as Freddy the Ice-Seller in The Romance of Betty Boop, and has a crush on Betty but Betty seems more interested millionaire Waldo Van Lavish. After saving Betty from the gangsters Betty and Freddy confess their love for one another in song, but near to the end of the film Betty gets a call from Hollywood and is offered the chance of a lifetime. It is hinted that she chooses Hollywood over Freddy. Comic Strip Fearless Fred also appears in the Betty Boop comic strip. He appears as one of Betty's many boyfriends. Betty meets up with Fred to go to a restaurant. Fred's hair is a light blonde and or red instead of jet black in the comic. Trivia *Fred is Betty's second boyfriend, the first being Bimbo the dog. *Fearless Fred's character design was inspired by Arthur Jarrett. *It was often thought that Bimbo had been transformed into Fred which is false information, they are completely different characters. *Fearless Fred only appeared in five Betty Boop cartoons from 1934-1935. *Fred was removed from the series from 1935 and was never seen again until the 1985 short The Romance of Betty Boop and he was also given a new character design. *Fearless Fred slightly resembles Betty Boop in his facial features like Disney's Mickey and Minnie, only his kewpie doll features are evened out to look more masculine. *In There's Something About a Soldier when a machine removes Fred's clothing he is deemed unfit, until the machine rolls him back into shape. *Fred's rival is villian Heeza Rat. *Betty's modern day relationship with Fred is awkward. In The Romance of Betty Boop, Betty shows no interest in him, even after he saves her life she shuns him. *In some up to date artworks Fred's hair has been changed from black to blonde and sometimes even red. *On the Fleischer Studios & Betty Boop official websites promotional artworks Fred can be seen in a crowd of cartoon characters alongside Betty Boop which also includes Bimbo, Grampy and Koko the Clown. *Jack Mercer is often credited as Freddy, but other sources indicate that Everett Clark did the role. ---- Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Betty Boop's Friends Category:Betty Boop's Boyfriends Category:Male Characters